


It Takes A Lot

by FortheloveofEntity



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, But David is gonna get pretty freaking broken, Child Abandonment, Depression, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I feel bad I love David, I suck at tags, Im sorry this is dangerous, It will be nice eventually I swear, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheloveofEntity/pseuds/FortheloveofEntity
Summary: David King hasn't had the best life. The loss of his brother driving him to become an alcoholic and a broken shell of a man. One night after getting drunk off his ass at the pub, he stumbled into the forest. Leading him into the realm of the Entity, where his life will change forever. Not only is he trapped in an ever looping game of life and death. But a specific killer has caught his attention. For the better or the worst? David isn't sure.





	1. In the Beginning

David remembered the day he came to the fog. He had left the pup in a drunken stupor. The death of his brother still etched into his brain. They had both been held at gun point a few years earlier, David’s entire body frozen solid as the robber shot his brother out of frustration. The next few years were torture, leading to him becoming an alcoholic. It was the only thing to take away the pain. The only thing to get rid of his brothers dying body from his mind was the alcohol. It was the only thing to take away the words his mother screamed at him that night. “I wish it was you! WHY COULDN’T YOU HAVE DIED DAMNIT! THEY TOOK MY BABY!!” Those words broke him. 

As David stumbled through the streets and into the woods he and his little brother used to walk, drunk out of his mind, he heard light whispering. Almost inconceivable words. They spoke to him, comforting him awkwardly. Like a teacher trying to comfort a child whose mother had just passed. “Come David, let me make it all better. Let me fix your problems.. you’ll never be sad again.” David wished he hadn’t followed those lies. One second he was walking through the same forest he was used to, the next a thick fog had taken over, leading him into a new forest. This forest was much darker, and had the same fog that had whisked him away, moving lightly at his feet. 

He stumbled awkwardly through the forest, his vision slightly blurred from the alcohol in his system. It was at this time when a humming filled his ears. Lightly at first, before getting progressively louder. It was soothing, making David feel calmer and less sad. It wasn’t until the humming added in a dark laugh, when David realized it might not be so soothing. Even in his drunken state, he could sense danger. Parking himself behind a tree, footsteps approached. Heavy, footfalls that sent the feeling of power, of dominance. Along with a noise David dreads to hear to this day. The sound of a dragging axe. Metal scratching against soil and stone. Almost like the sounds of someone begging for help.  
The humming stopped, leaving David nervous. He felt like someone was watching him, not just someone.. something. Out of nowhere, a hatchet impaled itself into the brit, a scream of agony retching itself from his dry throat. “Fuck Fuck Fuck!!” The man growled out, gripping the hatchets hilt and pulling, but it wouldn’t budge. Pressed deep inside of his shoulder. 

Once again the humming continued, this time sounding more ecstatic. David’s eyes widened as a tall, lean woman with a rabbit mask approached him slowly. All whilst humming the tune that told lies. She looked down at him like prey. Her prey. A grin overtook her dark, blood covered face as she lifted the groaning man onto her shoulder, carrying the drunk and sobbing man to a rusty, blood covered hook, and dropping him upon it. A sickening squelch coming from the puncture. David let out a blood curdling scream, his eyes widening to a near painful width. He couldn’t breathe, heaving in air at a rapid rate as he hyperventilated. Then everything went black. 

The brit shot awake, falling back off the log he had somehow been laid on. His eyes darting around the small camp he was in. There were a few people. Not many. Some looking incredibly worried, others just looking agitated. “Great. Another fucking worthless guy who’s going to disappear within the next few trials.” A girl with a green beanie and green tank top said, her glare penetrating David’s already nervous posture. “Shut up Nea! Maybe if you gave him a chance to calm down and relax! You were the same way.. Don’t forget that..’’ Said a small girl, her dark skin glistening in the moonlight, wet from sweat. “w-where am I?” David asked, his body already on the verge of bolting from the humans in front of him. “Well Ass wipe. We call this hell.” Claudette glared at her, her eyes softening as they fell upon David’s worried look. “Listen.. uh..” She looked confused, her eyes darting to the ground in hesitation. “David..” He said quietly. “Listen David..” She said with renewed strength, a small smile plastered on her face. “We aren’t sure where we are. But we have jobs to do.. I’m going to tell you carefully.. and I want you to listen, and listen good, because this can mean life or death.” And so she told him the rules of the game. How he could survive and the different monsters in the games.

“Fuck.. how in the ‘ell did I end up in ‘ere.” He rubbed his face out of exhaustion, wiping the tears out of his eyes. (In a manly way of course.) He wasn’t suppose to cry. He wasn’t suppose to be mithered by this. He was strong. He’s fought off worse. Right..? A small touched ripped him out of his thoughts. The mans head jolting up quickly to stare at a now blushing and cautious boy. He couldn’t be a day over 19. “S-s..sorry.. I-i.. Didn’t mean to… uh.. Scare you..” The man with a tie and glasses spoke. He stared intently at the ground. Avoiding David’s eyes like the plague. “ ‘s alright mate.. Whatcha’ need?” David rubbed the kids arm soothingly. He reminded him so much of his brother. Oh how did he miss him. “J-just.. You look nice.. and the others.. well.. other then Claudette.. Don’t really like me.. You look like you could use a friend.. I could to..” 

A few months later, and David had already become a veteran at the trials. Learning to avoid every monster in a different way. Occasionally he would see the same woman.. the one that hummed the same tune that brought him to this hell hole. Those were always the hardest. She knew just how to bring him down. Turn him into a shuddering sobbing mess. The worst part was that she took pleasure in it. Laughing at how his garbled cries of pain turning into sobs of regret and sorrow. Claudette and Dwight were there to pick up the pieces after those trials. He was thankful for that. They had his back, and he had theirs. Often times taking hits and diving hooks in the hopes of saving them from the same fate he almost always succumb to. There was always one killer.. one monster that made David second guess this urge to help. The Trapper.  
A monster of a man who specialized in bear traps. He walked faster than most of the other creatures. Showed more rage and contained anger than them too. But for some reason. Some odd reason. He always hesitated with David. Slowing down his swings a fraction of a second before hitting him to make the damage not so harsh. Even going as far as staring directly at him and then walking away as if he never saw him. At first he though he was just lucky. But it was happening way to often for it to just be luck. He knew the creature wasn’t dumb. He knew it wanted him. For what, David wasn’t sure. All he knew. Was that if the man got his hands on him. He wasn’t sure he would ever let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story. Please give me feedback! I am a bit nervous about my writing and would love to know what you though. If you have any ideas or any questions please let me know. I will say some things about what I have wrote here in the first chapter and why I wrote it that way.  
> To start, David was taken because of his urge to help because of his failure to save his brother. As for the main ship. It will be Trapper x David. But does have Minor Dwight x David. Not sure if I will add in other ships, but It could happen. This story will get very dark at times and will include sexual content eventually. I plan on it being a slow build though. Email me at Thevaporeon890@gmail.com if you have any ideas, recommendations or questions. Once again thank you for reading and I will try to keep this updated every other day or more depending on how I feel.


	2. Ironworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ironworks can be very confusing.

“David! Come on.. Please!” The geeky man asked, his eyes large and begging, gripping the older males hand in want. “Please teach me!” David sighed, of course he would be stuck with someone who reminded him of his brother, and begged like him to.. “Why would ya possibly want ‘ta know how to punch anyways love. If you try ‘ta hit one of those knob heads you might as well be dead from the neck up.” David’s thick English accent easily sunk through into his words. Flowing out soft yet hearty. Dwight didn’t seem to take any notice to the cautious tone David had put out, his body language still showing curiosity. “Pleaaaaaasssseeee!” The boy begged, his eyes welling up slightly with tears at the thought of being denied his request.

David slumped, defeated by Dwight’s helpless look. “Alright, Alright! Bloody ankle biter..” David smirked, shaking his head while running a hand through his own hair. He looked over to Bill, a much older, wiser man that had seemingly been through the most traumatizing events out of all the other people he had met in this hell. “Oy, Bill, Mind helping a mate out with teaching this brat how to throw some hits?” The old man grunted, taking a drag on the cigarette he always seemed to have. “I suppose I could help you fuckers out. Don’t do anything stupid with the knowledge though Dwight. I’m not gonna get you off that fucking hook if I see you try to punch Myers.” A light laugh was heard from behind Bill, a blonde haired woman appearing behind him. “I won’t get you off if you punch my brother either. God knows you won’t even be put on a hook. He’ll just end you quickly, he’s not exactly known for mercy.. as I’m sure we’ve all seen at least a few times.” Lori laughed lightly, hey eyes looking off into a distant memory. It was rather disturbing how much the woman knew about the struggle of survival. Her past battles with her brother proving helpful in this harmful world.

“I won’t.. I’m not that stupid.” Dwight spoke, quietly looking at the ground. Not used to all the attention. David smacked his back, nearly knocking him to the ground, letting out a loud chuckle. “Oy its alright! No shame in wanting to know how to tussle!” He sat Dwight down on a log close to the campfire, making sure he had a good view. “Now pay close attention Dwight. We aren’t going to do this much, my old bones can’t take it.” Bill grouchily grunted out, glaring at the nervous boy on the log. “Ya haft ‘ta put all your weight into it love. Make every hit like it’s your last. A last resort.” David reeled back, not putting every ounce of weight into the punch so as not to hurt Bill. His muscles clenched under his shirt, pulling him forward to hit Bill on the shoulder, making the man stumble slightly. Bill chuckled and punched David back, leading into a shoving war between the two. Lori and Dwight laughing at the rough fun. A familiar fog formed around the four, stopping the fun in an instant. Dwight unconsciously moved closer to Lori, locking their hands together. They were always safer in pairs. David and Bill moved closer as well, getting back to back. 

The next thing the four knew, they were in the familiar area of Ironworks of Misery. Home to the wonderful yet dangerous Trapper. David cursed himself, he didn’t have his flashlight on him. It was low on charge last time he remembered.. but it would have had at least enough to save someone. Not only did he not have the safety of a flashlight, but he was alone as well. Somehow ending up in a different area than the other three. He cautiously approached the Ironworks, getting down on one knee to work on the generator that usually appeared there. “Red wire to Red wire.. Green to Green.. This pipe goes to this one..” He spoke quietly to himself. Anything to keep his nerves at bay. He had almost completed the generator when he felt his heart start to pick up the pace. Quietly moving up the stairs to the second story, he watched as the horrible mask appeared through the door into the factory. Bone white, Dark pits where eyes should be.. and worst of all, the terrifying grin that bore into his very soul. The monster of a man approached the generator David had almost completed, grunting angrily as he kicked it, making a jumbled noise as all the progress David had worked so hard to achieve goes to waste. He winced, his legs starting to go numb from the crouched position he was in. He had to get up and move, he wouldn’t be able to run if he found him in this state. 

Slowly standing, he gripped the handrail. The smallest, ever so slight creak from the metal ringing throughout the factory. David didn’t move, praying to whatever god that existed that the Trapper didn’t hear it. Ever so slowly the white mask that tore into his nightmares moved up to stare directly at David. His body shaking in fear, trembling at what he knew was about to happen. The chase was on. Loud steps started up, the two running throughout the building in a deadly craze. Metal clanging against metal as the bloody cleaver hit guard rails and lockers. David was no where near as fast as the murderer behind him. It was only a matter of time before the Entity got tired of this nonsense and powered up his servant. It wasn’t until he made it into the control room that he realized something was very wrong. Very very wrong. Both windows and the door were blocked off by wooden planks. David struggled to try and remove them, but to no avail. He was trapped. This was all wrong! There was always more then one exit to this room! Fuck fuck fuck! He was so fucked! The pounding footsteps he had heard this entire chase turned into soft, slow thumps as the killer cornered his prey. The ever familiar sound of a bear trap being set up at the door. David could already feel the fear welling up inside him. His entire body freezing up in the corner in the hopes of being unseen. Maybe he would get lucky. Maybe he would let him go? The sound of the last generator being finished rang through the terrain. And all hope David had of making it out of this trial was gone.

The white mask entered the room. Training to David’s frozen form near instantaneously. David gulped, swallowing the saliva that had built up inside his mouth. He barely rolled out of the way in time of the Cleaver. It clipped his shoulder. Making him grunt out in pain, but it could have been a much… deadlier blow. He crawled backwards into a corner. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. This was it, he failed this trial. He could already feel a little bit of his soul being taken away from him. But that final blow never came. His eyes that had been glued shut out of fear slowly opening to look at the towering killer above him.

“What are ya doin’ ya bloody wanker! Just kill me! Get it over with!” David said impatiently. He just wanted to get back to the campfire. To his friends. They were the only things that held him together at this point. The white mask stared at him. Absent of all emotion. The same grin compacted onto the bone. The killer took a menacing step forward, making David flinch. Here we go, he told himself, mentally preparing for the death. The Trappers hand gripped onto David’s shirt, lifting him up into the air and pressing into the wall. Pressing up against his body, removing any escape. The mask pressed against David’s jugular. Heavily breathing onto his neck before a warm organ ran up the vein. David’s blood went cold. W-was he going to be raped to death? He wasn’t sure his mind could handle that. The mans other hand gripped David’s hair and wrenched his head back, giving him more access to the pale skin. The monster licking and sucking dark marks along the mans neck. Taking a few moments to just inhale everything that was David before setting him down. Looking at the Brit for a moment before picking up his trap and making his way out of the room, exiting the building to wherever he came from. 

David wasn’t sure how long he had been in that room. Wasn’t sure when Dwight and the others found him and got him out. Wasn’t sure what the hell had happened. What he was sure of.. was that he had for the first time in a very long time, he had felt aroused. AROUSED. David felt sick to his stomach when Dwight and Claudette had tried to comfort him. He secluded himself from the others, ignoring their questions about the dark bruises along his neck. He had gotten hard to a monster sucking on his neck. Gotten hard to someone that had butchered him and his friends so many times. David felt like shit. And he was sure he could feel his friends judging him from the campfire. Even if they weren't, that's what it felt like.

He was so fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on Davids dialect, it's pretty difficult to do. I'm also trying to keep the writing less... sloppy? Let me know what you think, Feel free to leave Ideas comments or thoughts. Email me anything you like at Thevaporeon890@gmail.com And once again, thank you for reading. Next chapter will either be out later today or sometime tomorrow. Sorry the chapters are kind of short, I plan on making them longer eventually. But they will probably be somewhat short until the plot starts to thicken.


	3. What hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Survivors aren't dealing to well and someone else isn't either.

David hadn’t seen the Trapper since their last encounter, and he was thankful for that. The brit was still recovering from the shock of the entire thing. Could still feel the mans warm tongue running along his flesh, leaving goosebumps and hickeys in it’s wake. He often woke up in a daze, sweaty and needy, only to realize he was still at the campfire, being stared at in disgust by some other the other survivors. Ace being the rudest of the bunch. Even topping Nea, who was usually the bad apple of the group. 

“You’re fucking sick man, I still can’t believe you let that thing, that kills us every fucking day, MARK YOU.” David frowned, looking away out of shame, doing his best to avoid staring at the others. Ace was right. He was a sick human, after all, he couldn’t help his brother. How could he even think to help himself. “Leave him alone jackass.” Piped up Nea, her posture ready for a fight. She was glaring daggers in Ace’s direction as she took a seat next to David. She wasn’t great at comfort, not anywhere near it. But it at least told David she knew what he was going through. “ ‘s ok Nea.. the mates right.. I am jus’a sick fuck.” David shivered, his voice fairly hoarse from the lack of communication he had done for the last few days. 

Other than Nea, the only other survivors that actually seemed to think fondly of David since that day at Macmillan were Dwight, Bill, Lori, and Claudette. Everyone else kept their distance, making sure to watch his every move. They thought he was a traitor. Thought he was going to kill them in their sleep or something. “Can everyone please just calm down..?” Dwight asked carefully, his eyes averted and his voice quiet. “Oh shut your fuck face Dwight. You would’ve done the same thing King did. After all you’re just jealous because it wasn’t you that got to touch David! But at least you wouldn’t have enjoyed it.” Ace smirked, that trademark shit eating grin that usually made David want to knock his lights out. “That’s right King, we all hear your moans while you sleep, and they certainly aren’t out of pain.” Ace started laughing, eventually leading to Feng, Meg, and Quintin laughing as well. David just shrunk back into himself, pulling away from the group again. He wasn’t feeling up to talking to them anymore. 

Walking into the woods, he pressed the other survivors to the back of his mind, focusing on all the events leading up to his time here. The death from his brother.. the mental abuse from his mom.. The huntress.. as the other survivors call her, because of her deadly precision with those hatchets. All of that torture led up to just more torture. 

“IS THAT ALL YA’ WANTED YA’ BLOKE?” 

David screamed out, his emotions boiling out of him in a surge of rage and sorrow. 

“DID YA’ JUS’ BRING ME HERE TO TORTURE ME SOME MORE? YA’ FOCKIN TOSSER! NOTHING MORE THAN A DODGY, MANKY, MINGEBAG!”

The brit fell to his knees, his body wrecked and heaving deep sobs of distress. Was that all he was fucking good for? To take hit after hit? He was losing his pride, his hope, he was losing everything that made him.. him. 

“Why can’t ya’ just finish me off..” 

He said, his voice barely rising over a whisper. The man sounded so heartbroken, so lost. His face covered in tears and snot, mucked up from the dirt on the forest floor. Getting up and stepping over to a decent sized tree, he leant himself against it, wiping his face off with his sleeve. He sighed out loud, closing his eyes to allow his memories to flow. 

Hot wet tounge.. running over his neck.. Powerful arms keeping him in place.. dominance radiating off of him..

David’s hand ran down into his pants, under his trousers until he touched his slowly hardening cock. ‘just think it’s someone else doin’ it to ya’.. David told himself, trying to remove the guilt. He ran his fingers along his length, imagining he whole scene. The beast would grunt, ripping off his shirt to get to the vulnerable body underneath. Rough, calloused hands running up and down his torso. Brutal nails pinching at his nipples. David moaned, rubbing the pre that had formed at the tip around the head of his cock, getting progressively more hot and bothered by the minute. The hands would run their way down his abs to the little trail of hair that lead to his cock. They would stop there, gripping his hips and pulling him so he would be flush with the Tr-.. mans own. David bit his lower lip, holding back another ragged moan. The strong body would lean over him, tilting his head over to the side to allow him the opportunity to bite along the same marks he had lef-.. that someone else had left earlier. David moaned, unable to hold back as flashes of the bone white mask filled his mind. The body would withdraw, pulling back to admire it’s handy work. Staring at David’s flushed and pink body, paying close attention to the vibrant purple bruises that adorned his throat. The Trapped chuckled, the first noise David had heard from the creature that wasn’t a grunt of pain or a grunt of anger. Something felt off though.. and as David opened his eyes, he felt his heart stop. There, standing in front of him, right next to a tree a few yards away, stood a man in a white mask. Not the white mask he sees in his dreams. Not the one that pleasured him to the point of climax. But the one that haunted him in trials. The one that turned his blood cold. Myers.

His body ran on instinct. Dodging through the trees and rocks. Sending crows off in alarm, the familiar cawing noises flooding his senses. He didn’t have time to think, didn’t have time to breathe. He had a monster. A REAL monster behind him. And this one certainly didn’t want his body. “Fuckin’ stupid David!” He cursed himself. He had been so wrapped up in his fantasy that he didn’t even notice the fog roll in to send him into a trial. He was in Haddonfield, Myers’ home turf. Bolting Into one of the houses, he creeped his way up the stairs, cautious of the creaky boards he had memorized after countless trials in the disgusting place. He slowly vaulted over the window onto the roof, pressing himself up against the wall and remaining completely still. Barely even breathing. He had to be DEAD silent. One noise and any hope of hiding his way through this trial was gone. He could already feel the familiar grips of the entity on him, he was the obsession. Perfect. He stopped his thoughts, the disturbingly familiar heavy breathing wrenching him to stand completely still, not even letting himself breathe. Light footsteps came from inside the house, slowly making their way upstairs. Don’t breathe.. Don’t move.. Don’t flinch.. Remember what Jake taught you. You just need to keep your Iron will up. He kept his eyes glued shut, not daring to try anything. His body was ridged and tense, doing everything in its power to stay safe. Finally the sounds of footsteps rang through his ears. He was safe. His eyes opened and he let out the deep breath he had been holding in his lungs, but immediately sucked a breath back in. Myers was right in front of him. Right fucking in front of him. His arms were blocking both of his sides in, he couldn’t run. HE COULDN’T RUN! His mind went full on panic mode. He could sense the familiar power of a memento mori running it’s course through Myers. He was so fucked. So fucked. Those footsteps must have been another survivor.. Myers must have silently gotten through the window and positioned himself in front of David..   
David knew not to move, or flinch, or speak. He knew not to do anything to provoke the predatory instincts within the man in front of him. So he didn’t, just sat there against the wall, breathing heavily and sweating up a storm while waiting for Myers to do the dirty deed. Myers hesitantly moved his hand forward, tilting David’s head to the side. He was looking at the marks the Trapper had left. A small, nearly silent sigh left Myers as he pulled back. Everything happened so fast, it was almost a blur for poor David. He barely had enough time to duck before the knife landed in the spot he had just been. Right where his head would have been. That wasn’t a mori. Myers was out to kill for real. He apparently wasn’t very happy with the thought of David being touched by someone else. Probably due to being this matches obsession. The chase was on pure guttural instinct at this point. Fast jumps over windows and quick drops of pallets to keep himself. Going as fast as he could until the man trying so desperately to kill him landed a blow. Then he was on the ground. He crawled backwards, wincing with every movement while holding the injury tightly. He wasn’t going to end up at the campfire after this. No mori, no sacrifice, no life, no second chances. The menacing form slowly walked forward towards him. Getting ever so much closer. His knife raised above his head. Ready to deliver the final blow and take David from this cruel world. David tensed, shutting his eyes tightly and waiting for the blow that never came.

“MICHAEL!”

Lori’s voice echoed around him. Someone even the entity couldn’t control Myers over. His sister.

“MICHAEL ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL HIM? WHAT ABOUT ME MICHAEL?” 

David looked at Lori thankfully, his eyes weak and cold from bloodloss. If he bled out he would come back though. At least he would come back.  
Myers started his chase on Lori within moments of her speaking. The brave girl calling insults at him while she ran. What a good friend.. David thought, things starting to go hazy as he lost more blood. 

“S-shit! David!”

Spoke another familiar voice. The botanist appeared next to him, blurry, but there. 

“ ‘ello Claudette, Fancy seein’ you ‘round ‘ere?”

She held up a half hearted smile, worry planted along her face. There was so much blood, so much of it, it couldn’t had all came from David.. could it? 

“D-david.. W-where did he hit you..?” 

She spoke softly, her hands lightly prodding at his shirt, trying to locate the injury to block the blood.

“Not quite sure if I care love. I’m getting what I deserve I think.” 

David said, before coughing in a fit.

“David.. Please let me help you.. Let me get you out of here alive. Lori is running for her life for you. Even Ace is trying to get the mans attention so I can help you.”

David shrugged, though he was a little surprised that Ace was helping.

“The bastard got me in my back.”

David said after a few slow moments of collecting himself. 

Claudette gently turned him over after a small nod to check the area. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

“What’s wrong? What did ‘e do..? Is it bad..”

There, In deep gashes along David’s back was a giant letter M. 

“I-it’s nothing David.. Just a bad gash.. L-let me wrap it up.. then we’ll get out of here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the campfire, David leaned on Lori, whispering thank you’s and sorry’s to her. She had gotten out alive, Ace hadn’t. He had taunted Myers a bit to hard and gotten Mori’d.

“Can’t believe I got fucking mori’d over you. You still owe me that fucking flashlight Lori. Especially since I died over trash like David.”

She waved him off, just running her hand gently over the uninjured part of David’s back.

“It’s alright David. I’m glad you’re ok.. It looked like my brother.. was breaking the rules.”

They all knew the rules to the game. The killers hooked him three times for the entity. And it takes them away. Myers wasn’t planning on hooking or mori’ing David.

“You wouldn’t have came back if he killed you.”

David nodded, not really all there just yet, Still letting his blood count increase.

“David.. If you don’t mind me asking.. what made Myers so mad at you.. mad to the point where he wanted to kill you for real?”

Claudette asked quietly concern plastered along her features.

David pointed up to the bruises along his neck that never seemed to fade. 

“ ‘e saw the marks.”

The group went quiet. Not much else was said, But the group split off to their own smaller groups. Lori, Dwight, and Claudette huddled next to David under a large oak tree. It was their usual spot to relax. Claudette loved to look at the plants around their spot. Lori marked up the trunk of the tree, much to Claud’s distain. And Dwight always slept on David’s lap. David usually laughed and listened to Claudette’s rambling about why a certain plant was incredibly useful or why Lori thought Ace should have been shot instead of taken. But today he just dozed in and out of sleep. Small whimpers making their way out of him. One time he was awoken by Lori, who looked worried. And that’s when his world flipped upside down.

“Who’s Evan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the longer chapter.. and the er.. 'warm' scene. Let me know what you thought and feel free to email me whatever you like at Thevaporeon890@gmail.com The story is coming along ok I think, and i'm enjoying writing it. Can't wait to hear what you think!


	4. odd events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors talk of their past, and some new faces join the small group we love.

The survivors hadn’t been put in a trail in a while, most of them assuming it was the Entity performing some kind of punishment to the killers for attempting to break the rules. Letting survivors go, or In David’s case. Attempting to kill him permanently. The survivors were sure the Entity couldn’t have responded well to that one. Without trials to attend, there wasn’t really much to do other then relax, which generally led them to talking, mostly about their past.

So they went down the line, Dwight had been bullied most of his life. One night the people he thought were friends, dared him to go into the old Macmillan estate, where it was said that the owner’s son had killed a few hundred people by blowing up the iron mine with them inside of it. So slowly Dwight went into the forest, pressing further and drawing up courage he didn’t have. That was when the fog took him, taking him deep into it’s realm, where he met the Trapper for the first time.

Meg told her’s next, how she arrived at the Entity’s shit zone. (according to her.) She talked about how she had been great in school, but with so much energy she was always getting herself in trouble. She joined track (Due to much persuasion from the track coach) to get rid of her unspent energy. She noted how her mother had gotten very sick, and so she dropped her dreams for her beloved one. It wasn’t until one late afternoon when she went on a run to escape the stress and blow some steam. And that led her into the Entity’s grasp. And thus the Hill billy was born.

Claudette taught about how she was a science lover, how ever since she got the first science experiment kit, she had always loved it. Plants were especially a spot on her weak side. She talked about how she had a Vlog and her code name was ‘Science Girl’. She blushed at her own name, a bit older now, and a little embarrassed by how simple it was. She told of how she just wanted to go for a walk out in the city. And the next second she was lost in a thick forest.

The three smiled to each other, glad to know more about themselves and each other. Then looked on at the rest of the survivors. They were all going to share even if it hurt.

Jake talked quietly about how his family were rich, how his brother graduated with honors from Yale. How his dad looked down at him for not wanting to be the best that he could be. And the best to him was a doctor. Jake told about how he ran away into the woods to escape his parents, and could just.. never find his way back. 

The kid wiped his eyes with his sleeves, muttering something about allergies to the people around him.

Nea laughed about her own story, talking nonchalantly as if she didn’t care about her own past. She talked about how she grew up in a small town in Sweden. Muttered about how she didn’t like the idea of rules and having to do what everyone else wanted. She did what made her happy, regardless of what the others thought. She said she had went down to the old asylum. Dared to ‘tag’ it. So she did, she wasn’t scared of much back then. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. But that’s how she got here. She said with a yawn.

Meg patted her back and the two shared an.. odd.. glance towards each other before looking at the other survivors once again.

Bill laughed and grunted about his past, talking about madness like the dead coming back to life and running around with other survivors to keep each other safe. He said he sacrificed himself for them in the end and woke up here. The other survivors didn’t say much to that, so he told them a bit more back, about his time in Vietnam and how he had been awarded medals. He had gotten shrapnel in his leg from a stray grenade when he was at war. So before the so called ‘virus’ took it’s place among the world he had went in for surgery. And when he woke up his leg was good as new, but the world as he knew it was gone.   
He had been looking off into the distance when he spoke of his past so none of the others seemed to pester him about it. They just rode it off as PTSD and some other illnesses with being old.

Ace spoke next, much to some other survivors dismay. He said how he had been a gambling man, how lady luck was always on his side. But how his gambling had became a problem, an addiction. He said how he had gotten into the wrong crowd of people. And how he had debts to pay. So he ran, ran all the way to the Entity. He wished he hadn’t.

Most people shrugged. David just stared. 

The others thought that the story summed up Ace pretty spot on.

Feng told about how she was addicted to something less self destructive. She said she was the best player at video games. And she had fell in love with them at an early age. She had a slightly unhealthy habit of wanting to win. And did everything she could to keep winning. She became one of the best gamers there were. Earning the name the ‘Shining Lion’ by her fans and a team. She didn’t sleep often, and was always practicing to keep her game up, but because of her lack of sleep her game slipped, and she was losing more and more. It spiraled out of control as she disappointed her parents and her fans. She began drinking and passing out from sleep loss. She would wake up in brand new places. And one time she woke up here. Ever since then she has never left.

She glared at Quentin who started his story with he ‘never slept’. Taking it as he was better than her at that certain aspect. 

He chuckled nervously. “Not what I meant Feng! You’re better than me trust me..” He told about how he was just the average teenager. How he went to highschool and did teenager things. But it wasn’t until his friends started dying in their sleep one by one when his life changed. He talked about Freddy. One of the newest monsters to their nightmare. How he would kill them in their sleep. And they would die in the real waking world. He talked about how he tried to save his best friend, and when she fell, he didn’t know what else to do. The monster wanted him next. 

Then, one night, he found himself in the familiar environment of Badham Preschool. Freddy had tired of the taunting and had finally decided to gut him. Quentin ran through the school, his quick eyes scanning for something useful in the maze of rooms. He found a can of paint thinner and quickly formulated a plan. Once the trap was set, he waited, acting as the lure to draw Freddy into the right position. And there he was, claws scraping on metal as he closed in for the kill. Quentin allowed himself time to enjoy the surprise on Freddy’s face as the corridor ignited and then he was away, running through the building, heading for the exit that he knew existed. If he harried Freddy, weakening him and then escaping the dream, surely that would defeat him over time? Before his eyes, the cracks in the dream closed and his escape route was blocked. He was in Freddy’s secret room again, and there was nowhere to run.

As Freddy closed in, a broad grin spreading across his ruined face, Quentin was consumed with a need to see this man finally obliterated. He wished it had been him, not his father, who threw the gas can that ended Krueger’s life, that it had been him who cut Freddy’s throat. Perhaps that desire would be enough? This was a realm of the mind after all.  
He let it consume him, concentrating all his thoughts on wishing Freddy gone. His vision was obscured with roiling tendrils of fog and, when it cleared, he was somewhere else. In another dream? If so, it wasn't his; it felt cold and unfamiliar.

A flickering drew his attention and he realised he was by a campfire, and he wasn't alone. Other people were trapped here too, and they needed his help.

He sighed after he finished his story, muttering on about how Freddy needed to pay. But everyone finished with him. It was Laurie’s turn and they wanted to know more about the white mask that hunted them a lot.

She talked about how her brother Michael was always a special kid, and how he hadn’t shown any care for life. Often become obsessed with one certain thing for long periods of time. She told of the times when Myers had came to kill her and she would escape barely. She talked about once using a hanger to get away. She had ended her tale with getting away from her brother into the fog, only to play all over again.

With all the other survivors finished, it just left David, His body wary and just about to bolt before a soft hand was pressed against his back, Claudette giving silent support for the Strong man with a big heart. 

“Well.. My life wasn’t painful like your’s everyone. It was ok for the most part. My brother, Paul, had been my best friend. I would do anything for the ankle biter. But.. one night we had went out for a little walk, he begged to go with me.. how could I say no..?”

David started shaking, his breathing already uneven as his mind and mouth took over, replaying the events as if he was right there again. 

“We had been walking up the usual trail. Laughing as he swung on my arm and such. When a guy in dark, shady clothes had jumped out. He screamed at us for money. I just froze up, H-he was gonna kill us. I didn’t have any money! I didn’t know what ta’ do! I just stood there! H-HE SHOT PAUL DAMNIT! I JUST STOOD THERE WHEN HE SHOT HIM! MY MUM WANTED ME TO HAVE DIED INSTEAD, SHE TOLD IT TO MY FUCKIN’ FACE.’’

David was full on sobbing, some survivors looking at him in sympathy, a few, not many, looking at him in disgust. 

“I went into the pub regularly after that.. it was the only thing to keep the pain away. I kept gettin’ drunk off my ass, and one night I heard soft whispers of safety. They were lies. I wish I had known. And after meetin’ the lady with the Rabbit mask, I knew I was fucked.”

David stopped after that, unable to meet the others eyes.

“You fucking deserved it David. You’re a disgusting human, how could you just sit there and let someone shoot your own fucking brother!”

Ace said with a scowl, he glared dangerously at David, who was now sobbing quietly. A surprising outcome to this event was Meg, someone who usually joined in on Ace’s torture, sticking up for the man.

“Fuck off Ace, we’ve all been through a lot. You’re going to fucking far. Way to fucking far.” She got in front of David as if her body could defend against words.

Ace didn’t even see the fist coming until he had a bloody nose and was on the ground. A very angry Dwight standing above him. “STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING DICK!” He yelled, most of the others looking in shock. Dwight wasn’t exactly the bravest of the bunch so this was very rare. 

“HE LOST HIS FUCKING BROTHER YOU BITCH, FUCK OFF BEFORE I HIT YOU AGAIN. You’re just like the people I thought were my friends. Asswipe.” Dwight moved back over to   
David, ignoring the shocked looks, focusing on helping his friend recover.

They were going to be ok. They had each other. With new friends joining the small group, lord knows what else could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late upload. I wanted this chapter to be a bit different, so there isn't a trial in it, DONT WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL!!! I hope you enjoyed this one, it was fun to learn more backstories and throw up some twists. Feel free to Email me anything at Thevaporeon890@gmail.com, Leave comments ideas or thoughts. I love you all <3.


	5. Ring around the Rosies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets a dream demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter, It's based off of one of my own games. A very hard one at that.

David’s eyes were beginning to adjust to the Foggy farm that he had ended up in. The Entity once again had grabbed him during.. a private.. moment. It had a habit of doing that lately. He wasn’t completely sure why the thing wanted to stop his time. Was he just not allowed to have any enjoyment whatsoever? Was this place really that cruel? David sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts to observe his surroundings. Dead cows hanging from a dead tree, check. Lots and lots of corn? Check. Tractors? Check. And the killer shack in the distance. Rotten Fields. God he hated this place. He hasn’t had the best of luck surviving here. Very few spots to hide or run. Not a ton of safety. Not even to mention the basement is in the middle. You’re always to close to death. No matter, he needed to get to work.. but first..  
David slowly crept through the corn, keeping his body and head down to not alert whatever monster he was trying to survive that he was there. David stepped into the killer shack quietly. Making his way to the long wooden stairway to hell. At least, that’s what it felt like to David. His entire being felt on the line while he was down there. Stepping down the stairs, he took a moment to listen, making sure he was the only one. Once he figured he was clear, he stepped fully into the basement. There, smack dab in the middle was the Entity’s hooks. Four separate hooks for each survivor in the trial. That’s why this was the most dangerous place to be. But, there, in the back corner, laid a bright yellow chest. And that’s what David wanted. Stepping up to the box, he placed his hands in position to push up the lid, but stopped. Waiting for any tell tale sign of a killer. After a few moments, he opening the chest. Shifting through random nuts and bolts, gears and odds and ends. Stuff you don’t want. It wasn’t until his hand felt warm that he pulled out a dull key. They could use this to get out the hatch! He silently cheered. The cheering ending fairly fast though, due to a loud humming blaring in his ears. David’s entire body started to shake. Already picturing the same rabbit mask knocking him into a shell of himself. He composed himself, taking a closer look before realizing that the humming was different.  
“One.. two.. Freddy’s coming for you… three.. four.. Lock the door… five… six… grab you’re crucifix.. seven.. eight.. stay up late… nine.. ten.. never sleep again..”

David wasn’t to familiar with this tune, though he had heard Quint’ hum it to keep himself awake before. He pressed himself close into a corner, hearing the basements odd noises press into his head, screaming and begging pressed deeply into his ears. He shook his head, ignoring the Entity. But something felt wrong. He couldn’t keep his head still, and when that hideous laughter broke free, he knew it was time to run. David fled up the stairs, launching himself over the shack window to get some distance. The man chasing him was horribly burned, wearing a dirty brown hat, and a red striped sweater. On his right hand there was a glove, a glove with very, very sharp knives attached to it.  
He could feel the grin on the killers face as he mockingly sung the tune. One two… Freddy’s coming for you. David felt his back get clawed painfully, crying out as he felt a sudden surge of adrenaline give him a boost. He heard a generator pop on in the distance. And the familiar strings of pain from the Entity letting him know he’s the obsession. Great.. he thought, that must be why this crispy freak is chasing him so hard. He made it to a pallet, his eyes tracking the man as they looped around the same material.   
“Something wrong kid? Looking a little tired over there?” The killer laughed, not an ounce of sympathy in his tone. “Fuk’ off ya freak!” David hadn’t heard a killer talk yet, in fact, they rarely made sounds that were anything other then pain. The few killers that did make other noises being Huntress and her humming, Nurse and her Screaming, And the Doctor with his laughing.   
They continued with the game of cat and mouse until the man eventually hit him again, leading to him being on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. ‘fuk’ me..’ David thought. The man smiled down at him, lifting him onto his shoulder with ease. David remembered what Laurie taught him. If there was nothing else left, use anything you have to get off. So that’s what he did. He saw a small branch, grabbing it and snapping the branch off, he quickly stabbed it as hard as he could into the mans shoulder. The killer dropped him in pain, his eyes training to David quickly. And once again, the chase was on. He managed to last a few more minutes before the man with horrible burns knocked him down. He didn’t waste anytime for chit chat at that point, his face back to a serious frown. Tossing David up onto the hook before probably trudging off to stop generators or something. Dwight pulled him off the hook not two seconds later, grunting out in pain as large gashes appeared on his back.   
“RUN!”  
He yelled, before getting him again. David did just that, bolting off into the corn. He was awake, but the Tune was slowly consuming him, drawing him into the crazy killers dark world of nightmares. Freddy, as David assume was his name. Followed him relentlessly. Chasing him through corn and trees, he wanted David’s blood. David looped him around yet another pallet, not managing to throw it down before losing the killer. He wouldn’t lose him for long, he knew he wouldn’t. This killer always seemed to know where he was. He needed to wake up damnit! But there was no one around. No one to help him in this nightmare. He made his way around the killer shack, pressing his way towards an exit gate, and around another pallet loop. It was then that the heartbeat took a large increase in beating. He looked over to his right, seeing a claw a second before it would have landed. Throwing down the pallet just in the nick of time to block the blow, stunning the Killer. He knew he would have to use every single thing in his power to stay safe. He was still injured, not having the time to get healed. Freddy broke the pallet behind him, Now very angry at him. David span, slipping slightly in the dirt, Barely getting the chance to duck under the gloves blades. Tossing down another pallet to stun the man again. Think, think. Gotta find a way out. David acted as if he was going in one direction, before faking back the other way. This move gave him more time to get away, but as the last generator went off, he knew he was in trouble. The killer seemed to move faster than ever, gaining on David as if he was the last drink of water he could ever have. David jumped the window on the tractor, only managing to get a few meters away before getting claws to the back.  
“Fucking bastard. They got all of the gens in the time it took to get you. No matter. You, Will, Die.”  
Oh he was so fucked. David wiggled, wiggled harder than he had ever wiggled before. But it didn’t matter. The killer grinned at him before placing him on the hook. His laugh echoing before David woke up with a scream. Dwight had already ran down to get him off the hook.   
“Run to the exit gate, Claudette has it almost open. It’s taking longer then usual.”  
That’s when they both started nodding off, and they had no more time to talk. David once again, launched himself out the window, making a b-line to Claudette who was opening the gate.  
“OPEN IT OPEN IT!!!”  
She screamed she was trying but everything tingled. He could feel the killers gaze. His spine tingled as the killer grew closer, thankfully, the door opened in the nick of time. Leading to David rushing through, falling onto his knees, and gripping his chest tightly as he came down from his panic. Claudette patted his back gently, smiling, even though her brow was covered in sweat. “I think that couldn’t have gone any better?” She said with a little laugh. Not a few moments later did Dwight stumble in. “Thank god you made it.” He said, his eyes looking over David in worry.  
“ ‘m fine mate. Thanks for ‘elpin me out ‘eh?”  
Dwight just nodded, hugging David tight before helping him up and walking into the fog.

David sighed against a tree, running his hand gently through Dwight’s hair. It had only been a few hours or so since the last trial. So the kid deserved his rest. David just kept running the whole chase through his head. He did good. He was getting better. He gave his team enough time to get the generators and everyone made it out ok.   
“David.”  
The man looked up with a smile, looking at Nea, who was leant over on Meg.  
“Meggy here has something to say to yaaa.”  
Nea said with a large grin.  
David looked at the Track star, his smile slowly turning down.  
“Look I’m sorry about all the shit I gave you. I didn’t know how to treat you and it was hard to trust you. Nea convinced me you’re alright. I’m sorry..”  
Meg huffed, her eyes rolling as Nea pecked her on the cheek.   
“Thanks sweetie!”   
Meg sighed before smiling, chasing her girlfriend away.  
“ ‘ell I guess I made a new friend.”  
Dwight murmered in his sleep, turning over and snuggling into David’s hand.   
“I guess I did..”  
David sighed, closing his eyes. He did well.


	6. One moment, and your love could die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is in quite the pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Been busy, hope this chapter makes up for it. You get Huntress and Trapper. enjoy <3

David King, a once strong man brought to his knees. It’s funny really, how a man like David could be reduced to such a quivering mess. He racked with sobs every second, like a child having a tantrum. Deep gasps quickly coming from him as he tried to recover from the hatchet that had impaled itself into his shoulder. Blood dripped down his back and chest, memories of his first encounter with the axe wielding woman flowing through his head as panic set it. He had to keep running, he had to keep moving. None of his friend’s were in this trial. It was just him. Everyone was gone. Even though it was just David, the woman showed no mercy. She hummed her song, walking forward slowly whilst staring at her gleaming hatchet in her victim. She laughed in the middle of her song, clearly enjoying her victims suffering. 

“Ahh… fuck.. me..”

Something must have happened for David to have ended up here alone. The entity must be sick of his shit. David did have a habit of taunting killers. Yelling profanities at the Entity. Saving survivor’s even at the cost of his own life. Maybe he had given up his life for the last time. Maybe he wouldn’t make it out of this one. For some odd reason.. that brought him peace. His sobbing stopped, and the strong man within, cracked. He started laughing, not like a crazy laugh, but more like a soft chuckle. 

“ ‘ell let’s ‘ave it mate. Put me out of me misery.” 

The Huntress stopped at that. She hadn’t heard one of the meat sacks talk like that before. And they certainly never laughed. Was he mocking her? How dare he mock her. She had killed the strongest of beasts and should be feared by even the strongest of men! David’s comment seemed to make her angry, as he could tell when the humming stopped, and she wrenched the hatchet from his shoulder brutally. Fresh blood spilling from his wound. She shoved a quick kick into his gut, growling as he doubled over, before landing another kick into his ribs. He rolled away, slowly coming to a stop on his back. 

“Please just end me.. Please ‘fer the love of god.”

She had had enough of the mans useless talking. She was going to end this pile of trash once and for all. Lifting the heavy axe up over her head, she held it strong, staring at him as if asking if he had any last words. When he just stared at her sadly, She started bring the axe down with a loud grunt. 

It was at this very moment that a very angry Evan Macmillan rammed into the Huntress, showing no fear, only anger. She let out a loud, angry tantrum, her eyes glaring hatchets at the Trapper. They stood there, staring at each other for a long time. Talking without words, waiting for one to make a move. A mistake. David had already lost a lot of blood, and was losing more every second. As if he hadn’t lost any blood at all, he moved over to Evan’s leg, leaning on it, not really caring that all of his weight was currently on the mans leg. 

Around 15 minutes later, The Huntress snorted loudly. Picking her Hatchets and Axe before stepping away, muttering words in russian. She seemed to be laughing more than angry. Evan didn’t budge until she was out of sight. Only looking down when he heard David let out a soft whine. As if the reality of the situation hit Evan like a sack of bricks. He lifted David into his arms bridal style, ignoring the soft cry of protest from the weak man. 

“What.. Hurts..”

Evan’s voice was gravelly and choppy. It had been a very long time since he had spoken. But the situation was dire. The man he had fell in love with was dying in his arms. And he was positive he wouldn’t survive if he died. He needed to know if there were any other injuries other then the one in his shoulder blade. 

“I think my ankles twisted mate.. Everything hurts..” 

David looked at Evan so sadly, he looked so broken, so soft and fragile. As if he squeezed him to hard he would break. His body was covered in blood, and his foot was at an odd angle. Most likely broken. He turned the man over in his arms, slowly sliding the jacket off of him to look over the wound. It pierced his shoulder blade slightly, and would take a while to heal. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t hide. If he wouldn’t have shown up.. his survivor wouldn’t have made it for sure. 

“I need to get you back.. Need to fix you..”

And so they began the long trek back to Macmillan estate. David’s face pressed into Evan’s neck. Taking what warmth he could from the large man. He whined every so often from pain, getting a small rub on his lower back to quiet him down. When his breathing became uneven, and shallow, Evan sped up, whispering for the man in his arms to hang in there. The shimmying of light and shadow made a large frame ever so slightly there. The familiar sound of a bell ringing throughout the forest. Evan looked at his killer friend in relief. 

“Phillip, he’s bleeding out, I don’t know anything about fixing them.. I just break them.. Please Phillip, I need you to get that girl.. The small one with glasses.. the one always lookin’ at the flowers?” 

The Wraith nodded, small, dot white eyes unblinking before his entire body faded out of view. 

“It’s gonna be ok.. Just hang in there.. Please..”


	7. A friendly face, and a bigger problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to help David out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to write, I hope you enjoy it. A bit of fluff, a bit of pain, a whole lot of confusion.

When David woke up, the world around him was blurry. Things were constantly moving in and out of his vision. He could hear two distinct voices along with the sound of hushed movement. During these times when he woke up, he could barely breathe. He was wrecked, his body hurt. It felt more like he was dying than living. He couldn’t remember much from the previous events other then soft singing. Not the cruel kind that the Huntress would sing, but soft and meaningful, like a long lost lover trying to console their partner. The soft singing would come once again when he would start to panic. Why did everything hurt! What did he do wrong! The singing would be the last thing he heard before sleep took him again.

“Dreadful memories, how they linger..”

David’s eyes would shut, his breathing coming out in quick shutters.

“How they ever flood my soul..”

He would attempt to relax.

“But I’ve got you now sweet boy..”

That would console him a little.

“And I’ll be damned if I let you go..”

A hand would run it’s way through his hair, and he would press his face into it for comfort.

“You deserve the best, and while I’m not that..”

The darkness would consume him, and for once, he felt safe.

“I can try my best, it’s for you.. you know..”  
….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The survivors were in almost complete and utter chaos at the campfire, scrambling around to search from the missing man . He was the only one gone. That’s not how trials work! It’s always four, there are always four. David was the only one missing, something must have happened. He has to be okay. 

Claudette looked like she was close to breaking down. A usually very well kept together girl, in shambles. She and David had gotten very close over their time together, even close to being best friends. The only thing getting between them was David himself. The poor man was depressed and confused all the time, wishing for the end more then to continue. She was always ready to console him, even if she had to be brutally honest about it. She stared down at her hands, they were cut up and sore from all the searching. They had all even climbed trees in search for the man. To no luck. 

After another hour of searching the survivors grouped back together at the campfire. Everyone looked at each other hopefully, wanting to see any sign of success. Sadly, no one had any luck. Even Ace, The luckiest of the group, couldn’t even find a sign of their missing friend.

Claudette started to open her mouth to say something, when she was cut off abruptly by a very familiar bell.

Panic set in within mere moments as the survivors split apart, going in opposite directions in the gut instinct to survive. Primal urge winning over rational thought. Claudette however, didn’t even try to run. She looked at the Wraith with a small pang of sadness, and an even smaller look of hope. The monster who had just uncloaked in front of her didn’t make a move to attack, it just stared, cold, white eyes staring into her very soul.

“I-..I’ve.. lost my friend..D-do you know where they are..?”  
The Wraith looked down at her, unmoving, it’s white dots judging her silently. As if clarifying this is the correct survivor. It took a step forward, Claudette flinching out of reflex. After all, who could blame her? Any time one of the killers moved towards them the only thing they ever felt was fear or pain. Sometimes both at the same time. Scratch that, usually both at the same time. When Phillip saw her flinch, he stopped dead in his tracks. Obviously trying very hard not to frighten her away. He couldn’t speak, the Entity having taken that ability away. He did the only thing he could think to do.

Phillip outstretched his long, stocky arm. Holding out his hand to the girl. He nodded very slightly. Almost completely mistaken for breathing, except the girls eyes were trained precisely on him. She took his hand, blushing slightly at how gentle the creature was. It seemed very careful of it’s own strength, trying not to crush the humans hand. 

“Is he… safe…?”

She asked hesitantly, he eyes going over the Wraith’s features as they walked. It looked forward for a moment, as if contemplating how to respond, ever so calculatingly looking for a way to answer. Turning around quickly, he stopped them, running a finger over Claudette’s shoulder blade.

“He’s.. hurt there..?” 

Phillip nodded again, slowly starting to move them forward again, actually beginning to pick up pace. 

“Is it bad?”

Phillip looking away was the only answer she needed.

….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they reached Macmillan estate, the first thing she saw had her really backtracking. They were at the Coal Tower, and standing outside, was none other than the Trapper himself. 

“Took you long enough. He’s bleeding out in there and I don’t know how to fix it. I’ve barely been able to keep him awake, he keeps passin’ out on me. I tried Singin’ to him.. but he just.. won’t stay awake.. Did you bring the…” 

Evan trailed off when he saw the smaller girl hiding behind Phillip, hey brown eyes looking at him in fear. He hadn’t had the need to talk nicely to someone in a long time, so he wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. He tried his best though.

“Easy Lass.. I’m not gonna hurt you.. My boy.. he’s really hurt.. I don’t know how to fix him.. I’m good at breaking.. not fixing.. you know..?”

She seemed to snap back to logic and reason rather than fear as she shakily nodded her head. She dusted her self off, stepping in front of Phillip, and walking forward into the tower. Staring up at Evan as she passed, looking at him both curiously and nervously. 

“What happened. I need to know what went down so I can fix it.”

Evan sheepishly rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he trailed after her, the black pits of his mask somehow showing sadness. 

“The Axe wielding bitch got to him, Usually I’m not suppose to intervene.. but.. She was gonna kill him. I can’t lose him Lass. I just can’t”

She seemed to nod, before gasping. Her eyes finally meeting her friends body. His breathing was shallow and uneven. His jacket was half off, the bone in from his shoulder blade clearly visible from the giant gash across his back. The Huntress certainly wasn’t playing around this time. She was out to kill with that hatchet. Only missing the spine by a few inches. She slid the rest of his jacket off, frowning over the now scarred over letter ‘M’ on David’s back. Evan punched the wall next to him, struggling to contain his anger. Claudette hopped slightly before doing her best to ignore him, her best friend was dying in front of her and she needed to stop this bleeding. 

“He fucking touched what’s mine! I’ll fucking break him!”

Claudette glared at him, which seemed to shut him up fairly quick.

“I need something to stop the bleeding, a cloth or glue.”

Phillip stepped away, quickly coming back with some gauze that had been lying around the second floor of the tower. She took it with a small smile before asking Evan to hold him up. A heart breaking whine coming from the poor damaged man.

“She really messed you up good..” muttered Claudette, her eyes clouding up in sorrow. 

David once again had his face pressed into the Trappers neck, little pained sobs coming from the man as the girl patched him up, wrapping it around his chest and back, tight enough to stop blood from spilling, but loose enough to not be incredibly painful. 

“Do you think you could hold him, just.. Keep him warm, and keep him awake.. He shouldn’t sleep at all costs. Not until his fever breaks.”

Evan hadn’t even noticed the boy had a fever. But he guessed the girl had more knowledge about this kind of thing then he did. So he did, he held the boy to him, their chests together so his back could be checked over by Claudette. 

“He has really bad bruising along his ribs, they might be damaged, but I’m more worried about his shoulder. He’s lost a lot of blood and we need to make sure it doesn’t get infected. You wouldn’t happen to have any water?” 

Evan just stared at David, whose eyes were closed, but shook slightly, showing how he was in pain, but awake.

“There’s some upstairs. In some bottles. The man upstairs restocks them or whatever. Something about keeping the place exactly how he took it from the real world.”

She got up to go get water, she had to keep him hydrated.

“David sweetie.. I need you to drink this.. You won’t get better if you don’t stay hydrated.”

He whined quietly, pressing his face deeper into Evan’s neck.

“Come on now love.. you need to drink..”

David sat up, quietly groaning as he shakily took the bottled water, before he slowly recognized the face in front of him.

“Claudette..?”

She smiled and nodded, pushing the bottle closer. He did as she told, taking small sips, coughing when a little went down the wrong pipe. He managed to get down half the bottle before pushing it away.

“How did you get here..?”

She looked over towards Phillip. 

“He came to get me, we were worried sick! You just disappeared..”

He coughed again, leaning onto Evans chest again. The poor guy look exhausted.

“I jus’ woke up in the forest.. The rabbit bitch attacked me, bloody woman didn’t have any mercy. If he wouldn’t have shown up…” He looked at Evan. “I would have died.. and something tells me.. I wouldn’t have came back.”

Why would the Entity even allowed that. It made little sense. Claudette couldn’t wrap her head around the thought that the almighty god controlling their lives would just let one of them die permanently? It’s unheard of.

“I think I pissed him off Claud.. He doesn’t care about my wellbein’ anymore.”

She sighed, her eyes training onto him again.

“I don’t know.. I really don’t know.. But one thing I know for sure is.. Whatever he’s planning.. we’re not gonna let it happen.”


	8. Her perspective is interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette's perspective mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this story will be ending soon. I've lost a lot of care for this story. I feel like to many plot points were thrown in and cut off without much thought. So I apologize for that. I promise to do a smut chapter and End it well, but I will be placing my focus into a different fanfiction im starting to write. Be on the lookout for some cute fanfiction between our beloved Evan and David. <3 tootles.

The weeks after Claudette’s arrival seemed to go by slowly, David’s condition not getting a whole lot better, but what little better it did counted. Evan Macmillan rarely left for trials, his whole presence radiating concern over David’s weak form. David would often wake up or fall asleep in the trappers strong grip. Something about the two was so.. pure. It made Claudette long for something like what they had. The Wraith had always kept his distance with the three, not making much noise, but being close enough to be helpful if he needed to be.

Claudette ventured out of the Coal tower in search of some herbs, hopefully to dull David’s pain slightly. He had been sobbing in his sleep for the past few days, and she could tell a fever had started to flare up. She noted the soft footsteps behind her, but didn’t turn on the killer she knew was trailing her. He wouldn’t hurt her, that much she knew. Bending over, she viewed the few plants by the shack that was always so oddly present. The plants in the Entities realm were recognizable, yet unfamiliar all at the same time. She would frequently bring back anything that looked normal, and keep in some of the water bottles Evan had. Making her own little makeshift garden. After all, if she had herbs on hand, then she could use them when they really needed them.

The familiar ring of a bell rang through her ears, yet she didn’t bother moving, just continued collecting what plants she needed. When a dark face entered her vision, she looked at him curiously.

“What is it?”

She knew he couldn’t speak, some kind of cruel punishment, she assumed. But as he moved his hand down and pointed at a small patch of clover, she seemed to understand enough. He wanted to know what some of the plants were. She could help him with that.

“Those are clover, while not much use in the medical side, they are really interesting plants, always growing close together, like a little family.”

She smiled, before remembering a little odd tid-bit Ace told her occasionally.

“Apparently if you find a four leafed clover, it also provides luck as well, but it’s a myth.”

Phillip seemed to tilt his head and ponder the thought, the gears in his brain clearly turning. Before he stood up to his staggering height, rang his bell, and walked off.

She laughed quietly. They weren’t so bad when they weren’t trying to kill you. She made her way back, thinking about the weeks she had spent here. Hopefully the other survivors were doing alright. She thought about some of her interaction with Evan. She offered to help him with his shoulder, but he refused. Almost recoiling at her attempt to help him. She quickly had apologized, and went back to helping David. It struck her as strange. Such a terrifying being like Evan being afraid of her? That was something even she couldn’t explain. And hell, she had almost figured out how Phillip went invisible. It wasn’t even really invisibility perse. Just a sort of cloaking. Light reflected off of him after he rang his bell, making him blend in with almost everything remarkably well.

She hadn’t even realized how close she was to the tower until she was there, so lost in her own thoughts, the world seemed to move with her.

“Evan, I’m back, hows he doing?”

She said out loud, letting her presence be known. It wasn’t a smart idea to sneak up on Evan, if you could that was.

“He’s doing a little better, sleeping right now. I think he’s getting some good dreams for once. I had Phillip go ask the Nightmare to lay off of him for a while. Surprisingly, it seems like he’s doing it.”

Claudette’s eyebrows raised as she look at Evan bend over and run his hand through David’s hair. They had managed to make some sort of bed with some boxes and cloth lying around, so David was officially bed ridden. Much to his dismay.

“mm..Don’t wan’ta sing mum.. don’ lik’ ta’ sing..”

The man muttered in his sleep, a small smile showing up on Evan’s usually docile face.

“Doesn’t Freddy hate David though?”

Evan shrugged. Turning to face the botanist.

“Not sure anymore. (hehe) He just seems to like toying with his food I guess. But if they aren’t fighting back he thinks it’s no fun. At least that’s what I think he said. I had him pinned to a wall, so I don’t think he had a choice.”

Claudette giggled, the thought of Freddy trying to find some sort of excuse to make Evan let him down rather amusing.

“Hey Evan.. I think it’s time we talk about the ‘M’ on David’s back..”

She had been dreading this conversation, but it had to be done. Even now she could see Evan’s hands clenching and unclenching in anger.

“I swear to ya Lass. When I get my hands on him.. I’m going to kill him. How dare he mark whats mine. How dare he hurt him. You don’t scar him, you mark him. You make him want you back. Not force him. That guys fucking filthy.”

Claudette wasn’t sure she really wanted to hear this.. rather sexual.. talk. But she was at least glad they were on the same page.

“I agree. So what are we going to do about the Huntress?”

She asked curiously, her eyes meeting the dark holes where she assumed Evan’s own were lurking.

“There’s nothing I can do.”

Claudette’s mouth dropped open in shock, now that’s something she didn’t see coming.

“What?”

He ran his hand over the back of his head.

“If he stays here, he’s safe, but if he leaves.. there isn’t much I can do. Anna doesn’t usually leave her forest. She also doesn’t fight other killers. What she does do is take a sick pleasure in breaking her prey. I can only save him so many times Lass. If he leaves I don’t know if I’ll get to him in time.”

She was pretty sure for the first time, she saw Evan afraid. Even when she first arrived and David was practically on his death bed, he wasn’t afraid. Just concerned. But the thought of losing David for good apparently really scared him.

“I guess he’ll just have to stay here then..”

Evan looked up at her, his curious nature peaked.

“What do you mean Lass?”

She smiled.

“If the Entity doesn’t care about him anymore, then he won’t expect him to be in any trials. Just make sure David is here. And he will be safe. I think you should allow the other Survivors to come see him though. I’m sure they are concerned.”

Evan pondered that tough for a moment before shrugging. 

“Maybe.”


End file.
